Verfolgung mit Überraschungen
by luscious-Lucius90
Summary: One-Shot! Was passiert, wenn Hermine Lucius Malfoy verfolgt und dieser es bemerkt? Lest selbst! Rating M, sexuelle Handlungen detailliert beschrieben!


**Verfolgung mit Hindernissen**

Pairing: LM/HG

Dies ist eine Harry Potter Fanfiktion mit eindeutigen sexuellen Handlungen. Achtung, One-Shot!! Wer dies nicht mag, bitte nicht lesen!

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir, es ist alles Eigentum von J.K. Rowling

OoO

**R**uckartig drehte Lucius Malfoy sich um. Sein langes, blondes Haar wehte im leichten Wind um ihn herum. Seinen Zauberstab in der Hand haltend ging er ein Stück des unebenen Waldweges zurück, blieb stehen und lauschte.

„Es war nicht klug mir zu folgen, meine Liebe", sagte er schließlich leise in die Dunkelheit hinein.

‚Nein, so ein Mist', dachte sich Hermine Granger, er musste sie bemerkt haben.

Als sie gesehen hatte, wie Lucius Malfoy sich umdrehte, hatte sie sich in einem nahe gelegenen Busch versteckt.

„Kommen Sie raus, ich weiß, dass sie hier sind", hörte sie ihn mit der wahrscheinlich samtigsten Stimme sprechen, die sie jemals gehört hatte. Dieser Ton drückte die Gefahr der gegenwärtigen Situation nur zu gut aus.

Sie hörte ihn weiter auf sie zukommen, auf leisen Sohlen, wie ein gefährliches Raubtier, schlich er sich an sie heran. Hermine hörte seinen prunkvollen Umhang im Wind rascheln, bald konnte sie seine Silhouette direkt vor sich erkennen. Sie sah, wie er sich herunter beugte und bald konnte sie seine starke Hand an ihrem Oberarm fühlen.

„Miss Granger, richtig? Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sie wiederzusehen", sagte er mit noch immer gefährlichem Unterton in der Stimme und zog sie zu sich herauf.

Hermine duckte sich etwas weg, dies stellte sich jedoch als absolut sinnlos heraus. Der Mann, den sie verfolgt hatte, hielt sie so fest an ihrem Arm, sie würde ihm niemals entkommen.

„Haben Sie verlernt zu sprechen, meine Liebe?" Seine grauen Augen funkelten Hermine bedrohlich an.

„N…nein, habe ich nicht, Sir", stotterte sie. Sie konnte dem Blick Lucius Malfoys einfach nicht Stand halten.

„Wie ich schon sagte, meine Liebe, es war nicht klug, mir zu folgen. Was mache ich jetzt nur mit Ihnen?" Ein maliziöses Grinsen umspielte seine sonst so beherrschten Gesichtszüge.

Seine Hand, welche bis jetzt ihren Oberarm umfasst hatte, fuhr nun bedächtig und langsam hinauf, strich über ihre Schulter und ließ seine Hand schließlich an ihrem Hals liegen.

„Wieso sind sie mir gefolgt, Miss Granger?", fragte Lucius Malfoy nun mit fast sanfter Stimme.

Hermine jedoch antwortete nicht, seine Hand an ihrem Hals beunruhigte sie zu sehr, als dass sie auch nur einen Ton herausbekommen hätte.

„Es gibt noch viele andere Todesser", fuhr er ruhig fort. „Sie hätten auch McNair oder Avery folgen können." Eine Augenbraue richtete sich auf. Seine Hand fuhr nun weiter hinauf, von ihrem Hals zu ihrer Wange und blieb schließlich in ihrem Haar liegen.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie atmen sollte. Lucius Malfoys Hand auf ihrer Haut fühlte sich an, als würde sie in Flammen stehen. Sie versuchte, sich ihm zu entziehen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„Geben Sie es doch zu", begann er und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihre Locken. „Sie haben mich nicht verfolgt, weil ich ein Todesser bin, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?"

Hermines Augen wurden größer. Hatte sie gerade aus seinem Mund gehört, dass er ein Todesser ist? Doch was meinte er damit, sie habe ihn nicht verfolgt, weil er einer von Voldemorts Anhängern sei?

‚Das ist doch vollkommen klar, Liebes', trällerte ihre innere Stimme los. ‚Natürlich bist du ihm nicht nur gefolgt, weil er Todesser ist. Natürlich, du hattest den Auftrag, ihn zu verfolgen, doch insgeheim hast du dich doch darauf gefreut, nicht wahr?' Hermine schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf und gab somit Lucius Malfoy Anreiz, seine Augenbrauen noch ein wenig weiter gen Himmel wandern zu lassen.

„Was geht nur in Ihrem hübschen Köpfchen vor?", hauchte Lucius ihr zu.

„Sie glauben wohl, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass Sie es waren, die mir von Hogwarts aus gefolgt ist. Ich habe es in Ihrem Blick gesehen. Verstohlen und begehrend."

Lucius Malfoy war noch etwas weiter auf Hermine zugekommen. Er blickte mit einem lasziven Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte ihr diese Worte zu.

Fast wäre es Hermine unmöglich gewesen, seinen Worten zu folgen, so samtig und einwickelnd hatte er sie gesprochen. Dass er sich ihr weiter genähert hatte machte es ihr ebenfalls nicht einfacher.

Sie fragte sich, ob die Blicke, die sie Lucius in der großen Halle von Hogwarts zugeworfen hatte, wirklich so aufgefangen wurden – verstohlen und begehrend.

„Miss Granger, Sie sehen auf einmal so schuldbewusst aus. Habe ich etwa recht?" Seine Hand fuhr weiter durch Hermines Haar, spielte mit ihren Locken.

„Sagen Sie doch etwas, meine Liebe. Diese Unterhaltung ist doch etwas einseitig." Mit seiner Hand fuhr er nun wieder über ihre Wange, erneut ihren Hals hinunter, seine Finger ertasteten dabei jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut.

Hermine konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie spürte Lucius Malfoys heißen Atem auf ihrer Wange, sah den gefährlich verführerischen Blick in seinen Augen und… ‚Moment', dachte sie. ‚Verführerisch? Lucius Malfoy und verführerisch?'

Sie versuchte, ihren Blick unbemerkt von seinen Augen seinen Körper hinab schweifen zu lassen. Ihre Augen wanderten zu seinem Kinn, welches vollkommen glatt rasiert war, seinen starken Hals hinab bis zu seiner Robe, die, wie Hermine in Hogwarts gesehen hatte, dunkelgrün war. Ganz unbemerkt sollte sie jedoch nicht davon kommen.

„Da ist der Blick ja wieder, Miss Granger. Sie sollten lernen, ihre Gedanken in ihrem Inneren zu verwahren, anstatt, wie Sie es anscheinend vorziehen, sie durch ihre Miene zur Schau zu tragen", grinste er spöttisch.

„Dies macht es mir jedoch einfacher", ergänzte er. Seine Hand verließ ihren Hals, wanderte tiefer hinab, strich über den Stoff ihrer Robe über ihr Schlüsselbein, fuhr langsam zwischen ihren Brüsten hinab zu ihrem Bauch, um dort seine Hand auf ihrer Taille ruhen zu lassen.

„Es gefällt Ihnen doch, nicht wahr, meine Liebe?", hauchte Lucius ihr zu, während er sie an ihrer Taille noch näher an sich heranzog. Ihre Oberkörper berührten sich, seine Hand fuhr über ihren Rücken und weiter hinab zu ihrem Po, welchen er nun umfasst und Hermine noch weiter gegen sich drängte.

Diese Situation erregte Lucius ungemein. Den Körper dieses kleinen, neugierigen Dinges an seinen Körper gepresst zu spüren ließ ihn fast seine Kontrolle vergessen.

„Mr. Malfoy", brachte Hermine schließlich zögerlich heraus.

„Welch eine Freude, Miss Granger. Sie haben das Sprechen anscheinend doch nicht verlernt", gab er erneut spöttisch von sich. Er strich weiter fast zärtlich über ihren durch die Robe verdeckten Hintern.

„Mr. Malfoy, w…was tun S…Sie da?", stotterte Hermine nun.

Lucius gefiel dies. Er machte sie verrückt mit seinen Berührungen, er hatte sein Ziel bald erreicht…

„Aber Miss Granger, es gefällt Ihnen doch, nicht wahr?", hauchte er ihr wieder zu.

„Es gefällt Ihnen doch, wenn ich mit meiner Hand über Ihren Körper fahre. Und es gefällt Ihnen doch sicher auch, in dieser Art und Weise hier zu stehen, nicht wahr? An mich gepresst, das wollten Sie doch schon vorhin, nicht wahr? Sich an mich pressen, meine Hand auf ihrem Körper spüren? Geben Sie es zu, meine Liebe", flüsterte Lucius Hermine heiser entgegen.

Während er redete, steckte er seinen Zauberstab wieder in seinen Gehstock und ließ diese nun frei gewordene Hand über ihre Seite fahren.

„Hatten Sie das alles geplant, Miss Granger? Wussten Sie, dass ich bemerken würde, dass Sie mir folgen? Oder wünschten Sie es sich?" Er hatte sich zu ihr heruntergebeugt und sprach leise in ihr Ohr.

Antworten konnte Hermine nicht. Zu perplex war sie von der plötzlichen Nähe und seinen Berührungen, die ihren Körper fast erzittern ließen, obwohl sie nur ganz sachte und fast schon unschuldig waren.

Als Lucius jedoch einen ersten kurzen Kuss auf der Haut ihres Halses platzierte war es vorbei für Hermine.

„Mr. Malfoy", hauchte sie ihm nun entgegen. Ihre Hände, welche bislang nichts getan hatten, hoben sie nun, berührten ihn jedoch nicht. Sie hatte sich auf ein überaus gefährliches Spiel eingelassen.

Lucius küsste sie indes weiter ihren Hals hinab, die Berührungen seiner Lippen auf ihrer Haut bescherten ihr eine Gänsehaut, welche Lucius mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen wahrnahm.

Als der blonde Mann sich den Weg zu ihrer Wange bahnte und kurz darauf begann, sie stürmisch und Besitz ergreifend zu küssen, ging es mit Hermines Selbstbeherrschung den Bach herunter.

Ihre Arme schlang sie um seinen Hals, seine weichen, langen Haare konnte sie auf ihrer Haut spüren, und zog ihn weiter zu sich heran.

Schon bald löste Lucius Malfoy sich von Hermine und blickte sie spöttisch an.

„Ich wusste, dass es Ihnen gefallen würde", gab er selbstgefällig von sich. Stürmisch drängte Lucius Hermine nun an den Baum unmittelbar hinter ihr.

Mit dem Rücken an den riesigen Baum gelehnt standen sie dort. Lucius ließ seine Hände nun unter ihre Robe fahren, begann sie erneut leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

‚Oh Gott', dachte sich Hermine. ‚Was mache ich hier bloß?' Sie spürte seine Hände an ihren Seiten ihrer Bluse, die sich, so schien es ihr, überall auf ihr bewegten.

Sie ergriff nun ebenfalls die Initiative und begann, an dem obersten Knopf seiner edlen Robe zu nesteln. Die weiteren Knöpfe folgten schnell und Hermine fuhr zunächst etwas bedenklich, dann mit wachsendem Gefallen über seine durch sein Hemd verhüllte Brust.

Lucius nahm dies mit Gefallen auf. Er hatte sie soweit. Zunächst war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sein Ziel wirklich erreichen würde. Doch er war ein Malfoy. Ein Malfoy erreicht stets seine Ziele.

Somit begann er die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse aufzuknöpfen, fuhr leicht über ihre Brüste. Bald hing ihre Bluse geöffnet über ihren Schulter, während Lucius begann, über ihren Oberkörper zu streichen. Über ihre Seiten fuhr er hinauf zu ihren Brüsten, welche er begehrlich mit seinen Händen durch den Stoff ihres BHs liebkoste und aufreizend über ihre Brustwarzen strich.

Hermine hatte sich ebenfalls daran gemacht, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, als sie spürte, was seine Hände mit ihr anstellte. Sie lehnte sich an den Baum zurück und genoss seine Berührungen, öffnete die Knöpfe seines Hemdes weiter wie hypnotisiert.

Noch nie hatte ein Mann in ihr so starke Gefühle ausgelöst. War es, weil sie ihn begehrte, oder weil er so gefährlich und dunkel war? Der Feind? Oder einfach, weil er so betörend gut roch?

Lucius Malfoy griff nun um Hermine herum, öffnete ihren BH und befreite ihre Brüste daraus. Fast zärtlich strich er über sie, umspielte ihre Brustwarze mit seinen Fingern.

Hermines Lippen entkam ein leises Seufzen unter dieser Behandlung. Auf das, was als nächstes kam, war sie jedoch nicht vorbereitet.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sich sein Kopf herunter bewegt hatte, daher war sie sehr überrascht, als sie seine Lippen auf ihrer Brustwarze fühlte. Diese umspielte er nun mit seiner überaus talentierten Zunge, saugte erst sanft an ihr, dann immer härter, sodass es fast schmerzte.

Hermine wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Seine Lippen und Zunge kümmerten sich um ihre Brust, während seine Hände sich den Weg weiter über ihren Körper bahnten. Diese wanderten nun tiefer, über den Stoff ihres Rockes, der sich bei der Verfolgung als sehr hinderlich erwiesen hatte. Er raffte den Stoff hoch und strich über ihre schlanken Beine.

So nahe, wie Lucius Malfoy an ihr stand, konnte Hermine deutlich seine Erektion durch seine Hose spüren.

‚Oh Gott, Hermine. Auf was hast du dich da bloß eingelassen?', dachte sie erneut. Informationen würde sie bringen können, jedoch nicht von der Art, die von ihr verlangt wurden.

Er strich nun mit seinen Fingern hauchzart über ihre inneren Oberschenkel, während er weiter ihre Brustwarzen bearbeitete. Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie diese Berührung spürte. Sie bemerkte, sie sich ihr Innerstes zusammenzog und sie bereit war. Für ihn und dieses Vergnügen. Mehr als bereit.

„Gefällt Ihnen das, meine Liebe", fragte Lucius heiser und benetzte ihren Hals mit Küssen.

„Jaa…", brachte Hermine ebenso heiser heraus. Seine Berührungen fühlten sich so gut an. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und zog ihn so zu sich hinauf.

‚Diese Wange sieht nicht nur so glatt aus, sie ist es auch', bemerkte Hermine bewundernd.

Begehrend begann sie Lucius zu küssen, ihre Zungen spielten bald miteinander, während seine Hand an ihrem Oberschenkel sich immer weiter ihrer Weiblichkeit näherte.

Als er schließlich mit seinen Fingern über ihre durch den Slip verhüllte bereite Weiblichkeit fuhr, konnte Hermine nicht anders, und stöhnte in den Kuss.

Sie hatte schon in Hogwarts daran gedacht, als sie ihn angesehen hatte, wie es wäre. Doch wäre sie niemals auf die Idee gekommen… Weiter konnte sie nicht denken. Er hatte nun ihren Slip beiseite geschoben und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch die Feuchtigkeit, die sich dort durch seine Berührungen entwickelt hatte.

„Hmm, Miss Granger", grinste er lasziv. „Haben Sie mich etwa erwartet?" Seine Finger fuhren hinauf zu ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle, verteilten die Nässe darauf und rieben aufreizend langsam darüber.

Hermine begann sich unter seinen Berührungen zu winden, er verteilte erneut Küsse auf ihrem Hals. Erneut ergriff sie die Initiative, schließlich drückte sich die Notwendigkeit dieser Initiative eindeutig in ihren Bauch. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über die beachtliche Beule in seiner Hose, ließ ihn leise seufzen und öffnete schnell den Gürtel seiner edlen Hose. Diese bahnte sich den Weg hinab zur Erde, bald folgte seine Unterhose. Ihre Hand hatte sie um seine Erektion gelegt und sie begann diese ebenso begehrlich zu reiben, wie er es noch immer bei ihr tat.

Als Lucius spürte, wie sie begann, seine Erregung zu reiben, wanderte er mit seinem Finger hinab, um erneut die Nässe zu verteilen, welche er dort vorfand. Bald war ihm dies nicht genug, er wollte sie spüren. Sie ließ er einen Finger in sie gleiten, bewegte diesen langsam in ihr.

Hermine wusste nun endgültig nicht mehr, wie ihr geschah. Seinen Finger in ihr zu spüren, den Finger von Lucius Malfoy, machte sie noch etwas feuchter, als sie es schon war. Seine Erektion fester umfassend, bemerkte sie, wie er einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm und ihr Innerstes damit reizte.

Sie wollte ihren Kopf zurückwerfen, der Baumstamm stoppte sie jedoch.

Lucius Malfoy erregte dies ebenfalls sehr. Seinen Daumen ließ er nun zusätzlich über ihre Klitoris fahren. Als er hörte, wie sie laut begann zu stöhnen und sie Muskeln um seine Finger verdächtig zuckten, zog er sich aus ihr zurück. Die Finger, die bis vor Sekunden in ihr gewesen waren, hob er nun zu seiner Nase, roch daran und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Einen Finger leckte er genüsslich ab, sagte danach verrucht zu ihr

„Sie schmecken ausgezeichnet, meine Liebe. Möchten sie auch mal kosten?", und hielt ihr den noch mit ihren Säften benetzten Finger entgegen. Hermine streckte ihren Kopf ein wenig und nahm seinen Finger in den Mund. Er hatte recht, dachte sie. Sie schmeckte wirklich ausgezeichnet. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass sie ihr eigener Geschmack derartig anturnen könnte, doch es war so.

„Du versautes, kleines Ding", grinste Lucius Malfoy, als sie an seinem Finger zu saugen begann.

„Aber ich habe recht, nicht wahr?", ergänzte er. Sie nickte nur, ließ seinen Finger dabei jedoch wieder los.

„Was machen Sie bloß mit mir?", brachte sie mit pochendem Herzen heraus. Ihr Puls schlug hart an ihrem Hals, ausgerechnet an dieser empfindlichen Stelle begann Lucius nun zu saugen. Er schien genau zu wissen, was er tat, denn als Hermine fast erschrocken auf diese Berührung reagierte, lachte er leise.

Noch niemals zuvor hatte sie diesen Mann lachen gehört, es war ihr mehr als unheimlich, doch beirren ließ sie sich nicht.

„Ich werde Ihnen zeigen, was ich noch alles mit Ihnen machen kann", hauchte er ihr schließlich zu. Seine Hände wanderten unter ihren Hintern, hoben sie bald hoch und er presste sie gegen den Baum. Seine Hände ließ er über ihre Beine fahren, welche sie nun um ihn schlang.

Seine Lippen landeten erneut auf ihren Brustwarzen, bissen begierig hinein, um gleich wieder mit der Zunge darüber zu fahren, während er seine Erektion nahm und sie an sie führte. Er schob ihren Slip erneut einfach beiseite, er musste sie nun einfach um sich spüren.

Hermine spürte bald, dass er nicht nur ihren Brustwarzen seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, sondern auch ihrem Schoß. Mit seiner Erregung fuhr Lucius nun durch die Feuchtigkeit ihrer Weiblichkeit, verteilte diese erneut, strich über ihre empfindlichste Stelle, um sie erneut aufstöhnen zu lassen. Dieses Vorhaben, zusammen mit einem weniger zaghaften Biss in ihre Brustwarze, brachten die gewünschte Reaktion in ihr hervor.

Da auch dies bald nicht mehr genug für Lucius war, er sie endlich spüren wollte, fuhr er mit seiner Erektion erneut weiter hinab und drang mit einer fließenden Bewegung in sie ein.

Überrascht keuchte Hermine auf. Er fühlte sich so gut in ihr an. Lucius Lippen entkam ebenfalls ein Stöhnen, als er in ihre feuchte, heiße Enge eindrang. Schon fast war es zu viel für ihn.

Lucius begann sich schließlich in ihr zu bewegen, erst langsam ließ er sich aus ihr hinein und wieder hinaus gleiten, wurde jedoch bald schneller. Hermine versuchte sich so gut sie konnte an seine Bewegungen anzupassen.

Die Empfindungen, die Lucius Malfoy in ihr auslöste, konnte Hermine einfach nicht in Worte fassen. Wie er sich in ihr bewegte, ihr Innerstes verwöhnte und sie zum Schnurren brachte, machte sie einfach verrückt. Ihren Kopf legte sie bald auf seiner Schulter ab, atmete seinen berauschenden Geruch ein, der von seiner Robe, seiner Haut und den blonden, makellosen Haaren ausging.

Weiter bewegte er sich in ihr, wusste nicht, wie lange er es noch aushalten würde, sich noch kontrollieren konnte. Er begann bald damit, mit dem Daumen über ihre Klitoris zu fahren, welches sie wieder laut aufstöhnen ließ. Lucius behielt diese Berührungen bei, während er sich nun schneller und auch unkontrollierter in ihr zu bewegen begann.

Bei jedem seiner Stöße stieß sie ein lautes Keuchen aus, welches, so schien es ihm, aus ihrem tiefsten Inneren kam. Ihre Hände fuhren über seinen Oberkörper, reizten seine Brustwarzen, während sie ihn stürmisch zu küssen begann.

Sein Daumen huschte nun schneller über ihre empfindlichste Stelle, er konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Muskeln um ihn herum zusammenzogen, das sicherste Zeichen dafür, dass sie bald kommen würde. Er intensivierte seine Berührungen und Bewegungen immer weiter, er merkte, wie ihre Atmung schneller und abgehackter ging, ihre Muskeln sich weiter zusammenzogen. Bald fühlte es sich an, als würde ein Schraubstock seine Erektion umschließen.

Seine Bewegungen nicht reduzierend brachte er Hermine über die Klippe. Sie stöhnte laut auf, krallte ihre Finger in seine Roben, und umschloss ihn immer enger. Ihre Muskeln spannten und entspannten sich immer wieder, sie vibrierte förmlich. Und es fühlte sich unglaublich an, sie wollte, dass dieses Gefühl niemals aufhörte.

Lucius verlangsamte seine Bewegungen kurz, nahm diese jedoch bald wieder auf, intensivierte ihren Orgasmus dadurch nur noch mehr. Hermine stöhnte nun noch mehr, sodass er ihr seine Hand auf den Mund legen musste, damit sie nicht doch noch gehört wurden.

Seine Zunge fuhr nun wieder über ihre Brustwarzen, saugte an ihnen. Er hörte durch die Hand auf ihrem Mund, wie sie erneut stöhnte.

‚Dieses Ding kann auch nicht genug bekommen', grinste er. Er bewegte sich nun wieder schneller in ihr und steuerte stark auf seinen eigenen Orgasmus zu. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern.

Schon bald überrollte auch ihn die erste Welle seines Orgasmus und stöhnte laut auf. Noch ein letztes Mal stieß er hart in sie, bevor er sich stöhnend in ihr ergoss. Seinen Kopf lehnte er an ihre Brust, atmete schwer, ebenso wie sie.

Lucius nahm die Hand von Hermines Mund, zog sich auf ihr zurück und ließ sie vorsichtig herunter. Ihr Rücken tat ihr weh, doch dies war nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Schließlich gibt es weitaus gemütlichere Plätze als einen Baum, um Sex zu haben. ‚Wenn auch nicht so aufregende', setzte Hermine in Gedanken hinzu.

Hermine lehnte ebenfalls noch immer schwer atmend an dem Baum, während Lucius sich bereits wieder richtig anzog. Sie machte sich, als sie dies sah, ebenfalls daran, ihren BH zu schließen und ihre Bluse zuzuknöpfen.

Als beide wieder gesellschaftsfähig angezogen voreinander standen, blickten sie einander an. Lucius Malfoy mit seinem gewohnten kalten Ausdruck, Hermine mit einem überaus zufriedenen.

„Das war fantastisch", grinste sie ihn verrucht an. Lucius Malfoy blickte sie ernst an und sagte

„Miss Granger, sie sollten sich wirklich überlegen, ob sie mir das nächste Mal wieder folgen."

Hermines Grinsen vergrößerte sich.

„Wenn es jedes Mal so endet, werde ich Ihnen gern wieder folgen, Sir", eröffnete sie ihm in einem fast unschuldigen Ton.

Mit diesen Worten stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, küsste ihn sanft auf seine begehrenswerten Lippen, drehte sich um und ging davon.

‚Perfekter Abgang, meine Liebe', sagte sie sich selbst, während sie den Waldweg zurück zum Schloss ging.

Den ganzen Weg zum Schloss hinauf konnte sie nicht anders als Grinsen. Im Schloss angekommen wurde sie schon von einigen Mitgliedern des Ordens erwartet. Sie wollten allesamt wissen, wie ihre Mission gelaufen war. Hermine konnte jedoch nur grinsen. Lucius Malfoy hatte wirklich recht gehabt, sie sollte lernen, ihre Emotionen aus ihren Gesichtszügen zu verbannen, wenn es nötig war.

**ENDE**

OoO

Ich freue mich über Reviews, lasst mir doch ein paar da ;)**  
**


End file.
